Bringing In The New Year
by Laughing Knave
Summary: That's one way to apologize...


_AN: Some mistakes may be present._

_--------------_

It's a dream.

I should pinch myself… Okay, that hurt, I think it may bruise later.

So it's not a dream. Deep breaths come on, in. Out. In. Out.

Whoa, relax, you're starting to hyperventilate. Can't have that, can we?

Count backwards form ten.

I said count, not recite Hamlet!

You're breathing too fast again.

Slap yourself.

No wait, don't do that, you'll look like an idiot if you do that. She's already giving you that knowing, crooked smile of hers. Like she knows the little mouse, that you affectionately named Mr. Nibbles, in your head decided to call it quits for awhile. And she's the one that gave him the little piece of cheese to lure him away.

I should probably stop talking to myself and look at her.

Or not.

Looking at her would involve giving her my attention and my attention drifting to other areas of her body that I really, really want to touch.

So what if she's lying on my bed with nothing on but a large blue ribbon covering her breasts and… other assets, and neatly tied off at the side of her neck. Her cerulean eyes being brought out even more by the blue of the ribbon.

I shake my head, hoping to get my mind back on track. Oh look, Mr. Nibbles is back from his snack break.

'_Where in Hell did you go?!'_

'_Squeak!'_

'_Oh don't give me that! You know very well I give you enough time to slack off!'_

'_Squeak squeak squeak!'_

'_Yes, I know she's on my bed!'_

'…'

'_Don't you roll your eyes at me! Get back to work!'_

"Lilly?" Her voice has that rough, southern drawl that sends shivers down my spine and is reserved for the times she wants me to do anything for her.

I stare blankly at her. "Yes?" I manage to breathe out.

"Come here a second."

"Okay." My feet, my arms, my body are robotic, and she's the one with the control. "W-What's up?" I take a seat at the edge of the bed.

"Well I got thinking. You where all the way over there, fully clothed, and I'm all the way over here with nothing but this," She tugs on the ribbon around her neck. "on, and a bit cold. And I was wondering I you know of anyway to warm me up."

Oh look another piece a cheese. Sure Mr. Nibbles you can take another break.

"We could get under the covers?" I manage to say.

Oh, you're screwed… Pun slightly intended.

"Mhmm." She starts running her finger up and down your arm, making intricate patterns along the way. You shudder. Her brunette locks drape over her shoulder, giving her the look of a Siren. And you're the sailor that's about to get dragged to the bottom of the sea. Hope you can swim.

You gulp, not really swallowing anything since your mouth is as dry as the Sahara Desert in the peak of summer.

She decides to lay you back on the bed and straddle your waist. She leans in and tells you exactly what she plans to do you.

Your only response is to blush to the same hue as a cherry... Oh hey, I just got that.

Focus.

"B-But, the party?" You say weakly. Friends, family, and some people you've just met, are down-stairs celebrating the coming of the New Year.

She shuts you up with a mind numbing kiss, being a bit forceful when she snakes her tongue past your lips, though you're more than happy to let her in. You show this by moaning into her mouth

Yep, I think Mr. Nibbles won't be back 'til later.

She pulls away. You groan. She smirks.

"Hon, most of them are drunk or asleep. And even if they were aware of their actions, the music is a bit loud." This time she gives you a chaste kiss. "So I'm pretty sure you can scream tonight."

"Miley!" You blush an even darker shade of red.

You hear her throaty chuckle. She leans in and kisses your forehead, the ribbon brushing your nose a bit; she then looks you in the eyes. You see love, care, affection and other such adjectives you can't think up at the moment. You smile at her. "Lilly," Her tone becoming serious. "I am so, so sorry I couldn't be here for Christmas." You shift a bit. "There is no excuse for that and-"

This time I shut her up with a kiss. "Miles," I back up and caress her cheek, running my finger over her full lips. A loving smile forms on my lips. "I find it unfair that I can't stay mad at you for long periods of time, but after what your brother told me what you went through to try and get back, there was nothing I could do but forgive you." I rub soothing patterns on her lower back. "And it's just a holiday, it's not like we won't have more of them together."

"I just hate how these Hannah jobs keep getting in the way. I should quit." She sighs.

"Don't say that. You love singing. Don't give up on something that you love just because of me. That'd make me feel like the biggest ass in the world."

"But, I love you, more so. If I retire now, we could buy our own place and live somewhere where there are no paparazzi, crazy fans, talk shows, get away from the glamour of Hollywood."

"Like Tennessee?" I suggest.

"I can teach you how to ride a horse." She smiles.

I run my hands slowly up and down her exposed sides. "No thank you. Last time I rode one I fell off. I'll stick to skateboards."

"I think you'd look sexy with your little cowboy hat on."

"There's always role-play." We laugh. She lays on me and we stay that way for awhile, the only sounds coming from the festivities downstairs. I run my hands up and down her back, sometimes running one hand through her chocolate colored tresses. "So what's with the… get-up?" I tug a bit at the ribbon on her shoulder, breaking the comfortable silence.

She laughs. "Right, that. I wanted to make it up to you." She mumbles into my neck.

"With sex?" I chuckle. "Not that I'm complaining, mind you."

"I knew just a verbal apology would work, but I wanted to show you in physical terms." She snuggles closer to me. "And this was going to be your Christmas present, so I decided to mix it up a bit. I would apologize first then give you your present."

I hum. "Well, you have apologized."

She giggles. "That I have."

"How 'bout we go to part two of your little plan?"

She sits up, straddling my waist again, her crooked smile in place. I raise my hand and undo the bow at her neck. The ribbon slips down slowly to her waist.

I doubt anyone will miss us downstairs anyway.

--------------

_AN: Happy New Years everyone! Reviews would be lovely :D __And I hope the change of second person nerration to first person nerration wasn't confusing :P_


End file.
